


You Belong With Me

by enbyofdionysus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Percy and Jason being weirdly obsessed with Nico's sex-life. Turned into a drabble consisting of Nico complaining about his love life at the bar at which Percy and Jason work, which turns into polyamory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't guessed yet, the titles I use are based on the songs I listen to while writing lololol

“Maybe I'm just not meant to sleep with guys,” Nico said, bitterly staring into his third glass.

Percy wanted to groan that he didn't care, but groaning didn't get tips unless there was a dick in his mouth in the back room. Jason, on the other hand, looked genuinely concerned. The douche bag.

“What happened this time?” Jason asked, his voice soft. He was even slightly bent over the bar, his towel thrown over his shoulder. Percy hated how attractive he looked.

Nico sighed through his nose and met Jason's eyes before looking away. “I thought this guy actually liked me this time. We went on two dates; they went okay. He laughed at my jokes, liked the same stuff that I do.”

“You found a guy that jerks off to Yugioh?” Percy asked. He winced at Jason's glare.

Jason turned back to Nico, his eyes kind. “But?”

“But after we... y'know...”

“Good lord, he can't even say it,” Percy whispered to himself. He started making a double whiskey for the woman down on the other side of the bar and vaguely considered flirting with her; he needed to buy cat litter this week.

“He left before I woke up and then he never called me back.”

“Have you tried calling him?” Jason asked.

“No,” Percy said quickly, pointing a finger at Jason without looking at him. “Nico's right for once. If they leave you after sex and don't call you, you're not supposed to call them. It makes you look desperate.”

“What?” Jason asked and Percy could hear the frown in his voice as he slid the two glasses over to the woman. “I've called girls who haven't called me back before.”

“No, you've called  _Piper_ , which is an entirely different story.”

“And you've never called Luke?”

Percy felt his ears burn and shot Jason a look.

Jason wilted under the force of it. “Well, Nico... It was only one guy. I wouldn't--”

“Four guys,” Percy corrected. “One girl.”

Jason blinked back at him. “But he never slept with Marcus.”

“No, but he slept with Seaghan, Will, Jake, Tommy, and Donna.” He paused. “That's the name she chose, right?”

“Yeah,” Nico said quietly.

“Wait, where was I for this?” Jason asked.

“I work later shifts than you do on weekends,” Percy said, “so I'm here when he has his bouts of sexual depression.”

“How come you never told me?”

“Why would I tell you a customer's sexual history? It's none of your business.”

Jason colored. “Well, what–” He coughed, turned to Nico. “What happened?”

Nico laughed without humor and tilted his head back to down the rest of his gin and tonic. He smacked the glass back down on the bar. “Seaghan fucked me to make an ex-boyfriend jealous.” He reached into his wallet and pulled out a small handful of singles for another drink.

Jason shook his head and began making him one on the house despite Percy's eyes boring into the side of his head.

“Will kept pressuring me to do anal and then never called after we did it.”

Jason winced.

“Jake only thought to tell me he had a girlfriend after I sucked his dick. Tommy was a friend with benefits who refused to be anything else. And Donna stole my money for hormones and never called me again.”

“I at least understand that part,” Percy said with a half-shrug. He paused when he felt Jason's eyes on him. “What? Hormones are expensive.”

“Anyway,” Jason drawled, setting a tonic with only a little bit of gin in front of Nico.

“Anyway,” Percy muttered snidely under his breath.

“I don't think it's you,” Jason said.

Nico scoffed. “That many strike outs and it's not me?”

“It's not you,” Jason said firmly. He shook his head. “Some people are just dirt bags. The only thing that seems to be your fault is your taste.”

Nico frowned. “My taste is fine.”

“Have you ever tried flirting with someone that doesn't look like a tool or a Disney villain?”

Percy choked on a laugh, but quickly stifled it when he noticed Nico get quiet.

Jason sighed and leaned a little more over the bar counter. “Hey. Hey, look at me.”

Nico looked up at him.

“How about I proposition you?”

“What?” Percy said a little too loudly.

Jason didn't pay him any attention. “How about you and I get out of here once you've sobered up a little and I get off work? And then tomorrow we'll go on a date. Just to show you it isn't the sex that's the problem, but the guys you're seeing.”

“I don't want a pity-fuck,” Nico grumped, his eyes dropping back down to his glass. “Or a pity-date.”

“Neither of those things would be a pity-anything,” Jason said, dipping his head to meet Nico's eyes again. “I've been wanting to ask you out for a long time.” Percy nearly dropped the pitcher he was drying. “You're really cute. And I'd like to get to know you better than just your strike out history.”

Nico chewed his lip and looked up from his drink, eyebrows drawn together in skepticism. “You're not just fucking with me?”

“No,” Jason said and gave his classic Prince Charming smile. “But I'd  _like_  to fuck with you.”

The spell was broken: Nico snorted a laugh.

Percy contemplated setting himself on fire.

“So what do you say?” Jason asked. “Sex and a date?”

“You really think I’m that easy?”

“I wasn’t thinking that at all.”

Nico managed to look disinterested. And then gave a half-shrug. “Fine. Okay.”

Jason beamed and that.  _That_. No.

“You know what?” Percy said and yeah, okay, maybe he said it way too loudly, but only God could judge him, right? “How about you go home now? I'll write that you checked out at the same time as me.”

Jason blinked at him. “You'd close up?”

“Yeah, sure, why not? You guys go on and do your thing.”

“You're sure?” Jason asked, his frown deepening. “You wouldn't tell Reyna?”

“Nope,” Percy said. He refused to look at the two of them, drying another pitcher. He wondered how fake the smile looked on his face. “I'll clock you out, don't worry.”

Jason smiled. Percy hated every single one of his teeth. “Thanks, Perce.”

“Mmmmhm.”

He watched Jason set his towel on the bar counter and take Nico's hand, watched them disappear into the darkness between the lights and then out the back door of the bar.

He let out a dying sound as his hand fumbled for his cell phone. Why were jeans so tight nowadays?  _Fuck everything_ , he thought as he yanked his cracked Android from his pocket. Fuck the jeans, fuck the bar, fuck Jason Grace.

To: Anna-Bae  
From: Percy  
>Fuck meeeeeeeee

To: Percy  
From: Anna-Bae  
>Did he say no?

To: Anna-Bae  
From: Percy  
>He didn't say anything bc he was too busy wetting his dick for another guy @ the bar

To: Percy  
From: Anna-Bae  
>Well, you're not off your shift, right? Can you still try him?

To: Anna-Bae  
From: Percy  
>I told him he could leave early, I'd cover his shift.

To: Percy  
From: Anna-Bae  
>PERCY

To: Anna-Bae  
From: Percy  
>I didn't want to look at them! :( :( :(  
>And it's not like the guy he was flirting with was about to leave so I could subtly slip a piece of paper to Jason asking 'hey do u like me check yes or no lol'

To: Percy  
From: Anna-Bae  
>You're impossible, I swear.  
>Well, a fuck is just a fuck, right? You'll see him tomorrow night?

To: Anna-Bae  
From: Percy  
>They're going on a date tomorrow

To: Percy  
From: Anna-Bae  
>PERCY

To: Anna-Bae  
From: Percy  
>WHAT??????

To: Percy  
From: Anna-Bae  
>UGH. Make your move before they get to be too serious.

To: Anna-Bae  
From: Percy  
>I can't do that! Jason literally suggested to the guy that they'd sleep together and then go on a date the night after just to prove that it isn't Nico that's the problem.

To: Percy  
From: Anna-Bae  
>?????????????  
>Nico?  
>As in Bianca's Nico?

To: Anna-Bae  
From: Percy  
>Yeah  
>So I'm not about to have Bianca blame me for her brother's suicide bc I stole his one good man

To: Percy  
From: Anna-Bae  
>Wow, Mr. Confident, just how do you know Jason would choose you over Nico? He's a big sweetheart

To: Anna-Bae  
From: Percy  
>I'm a big sweetheart too

To: Percy  
From: Anna-Bae  
>Not really  
>You're more like a sour-patch kid  
>You're an asshole and then you're a little less of an asshole

To: Anna-Bae  
From: Percy  
>Rude

To: Percy  
From: Anna-Bae  
>You'll figure it out. I know you.

To: Anna-Bae  
From: Percy  
>Ugh. Sure. Are you doing anything tonight?

To: Percy  
From: Anna-Bae  
>I'm hanging out w Piper and Hazel for a little bit  
>why?

To: Anna-Bae  
From: Percy  
>Do they wanna get drunk?

To: Percy  
From: Anna-Bae  
>They will if you buy the alcohol

To: Anna-Bae  
From: Percy  
>I'll be over at 3

*

What made everything worse was that Annabeth hadn't been lying; Nico was a giant sweetheart. More so now that he wasn't complaining about his love life every time Percy saw him.

Now, he ordered drinks at the bar that were fruitier and less heavy on the liquor and was actually a good conversationalist, genuinely listening when Percy voiced his irritation with graduate school applications. He even made Percy laugh more than once. It was like he was a completely different person.

And it made Percy seethingly jealous.

He wanted to know what Jason did to make Nico glow the way he did, wanted to know what Jason said for Nico to carry himself the way he did. He imagined them ice-skating together at Rockefeller Center, laughing and holding hands. He imagined them cuddling on the couch while Jason's cat, Jupiter, curled up on Nico's thighs. He imagined them drinking wine together, kissing – softly at first and then hard, hungry. He wondered what Nico’s thighs looked like wrapped around Jason’s waist. He wondered what noises Jason made.

“Hey.”

Percy jolted. “What?”

Jason nudged his arm. “You've been cleaning that same pitcher for the last ten minutes. You doing okay?”

Percy's jaw tensed. “Yeah, I'm fine.”

“You sure? You've been little off lately. Everything cool with your mom?”

“Yeah, she's fine.”

“Okay.” Jason shifted a little out of the corner of his eye. “Well, if you ever want to talk about anything, just know I'm here, alright?”

“Right.” He set the beer pitcher down and hurriedly moved over to a woman who just sat down at the counter. He could feel Jason's eyes on him, but he didn't feel like looking. It wouldn't be good for him to begin to think that Jason cared.

He started making a martini and mentally took an order for a Ben and Jerry's and a bottle of Riesling for himself. The only way to get rid of heartbreak was to bury it in frozen dairy and the warm blanket of alcohol.

*

“I hate men,” Percy pouted, laying his head against Annabeth's shoulder. He could practically feel her rolling her eyes.

“Don't start,” she said, although she didn't make any move to shake Percy off of her. “I need to finish this paper for Dr. Mitchell by tomorrow, I don't have any time for your drama.”

“That's fine,” Percy said, closing his eyes against the soft glow of Annabeth's computer screen. “Thanks for letting me come over though.”

“Mhm,” she said, not looking up from her laptop. “I'd rather you drink with someone in the room than by yourself. I know how you get.”

“I'm not an alcoholic,” Percy muttered.

“I know you're not,” Annabeth said, “but you could definitely become one if you're not careful.”

“Mean.” He opened his eyes a little and watched Annabeth's fingers dance across her keyboard, typing a long sentence he couldn't quite read. Dyslexia and wine did wonders for your reading ability. “What's your paper about?”

“A feminist criticism of  _A Clockwork Orange_.”

Percy tried to remember his required English class at BMCC. “That fucked up book with the weird words?”

“Mhm.”

“I couldn't finish it.”

“You probably could if you got books on tape. Your ADHD and Dyslexia are what keep you from reading.”

“You get your books on tape?”

“Of course. I can't focus when it's on paper.”

“I end up reading the same sentence fifteen times without it comprehending.”

“Which is why you need to take more breaks in your studying.”

“I hate studying.”

“And get your books on tape.”

“I don't know if that would help though, I just space out.”

“Then listen to them while you work out.”

Percy blinked slowly, watching her type. “That's a really good idea.”

“I know it is.”

“You're super cocky about how smart you are, you know that right?”

“And you're super cocky in general while simultaneously being a sad sack of shit.”

“Wow, rude.”

“Have you talked to Jason at all?”

“Of course I have.”

“About your feelings for him?”

“... No.”

“Exactly. But my guess is you've been secretly plotting to kill Nico, haven't you.”

“He has such a flimsy body. I could just tell him to look out the window and slam the frame down on his neck.”

“You've been marathoning Law and Order again.”

“It's  _so good_.”

Annabeth sighed and saved her word document before setting her laptop aside. She turned and gave Percy the full force of her gray eyes. Percy always got a bit of a chubby when she did that. “Talk to him.”

“Noooo.”

“You can't get mad at him for dating someone else and mope around my apartment if he doesn't know you like him. Tell him your feelings. If he likes you back, you might have a chance down the road if he decides to break it off with Nico. If he doesn't like you back, then you have full permission to drink my Red Cat and ignore your mom's phone calls about going to Temple for Rosh Hashanah.”

“But I have to work with him,” Percy groaned. “It'll be so awkward.”

“You can always change your shift.”

“ _Ugh_.” He rolled off her shoulder and onto the mattress. “You're the worst.”

“Of course I am, you big whiny baby.”

He watched her pick up her laptop again. He waited until she had written three more paragraphs before licking his lips. “When do you think you'll be done?”

“Twenty minutes,” Annabeth said. “I have class at three tomorrow, so I'll edit in the morning.”

Percy waited for a few more sentences and then cleared his throat. “Want to use the strap-on when you're done?”

Annabeth's fingers paused over the keyboard. Then she went back to typing, shaking her head with a smile. “Yeah.”

Percy fist-pumped.

*

“I cannot wait,” Percy said, wiping down the last of the bar counter, “to go home and sleep. I feel like my face is going to fall off.”

“I feel like I'll never be able to hear the same way again,” Jason said from across the room where he was stacking chairs.

“Right?” Percy said. He made sure, for the third time, the bar was stocked before tossing the towel onto the counter. “Who hired that guy?”

“Reyna's still in Cali, so I'm pretty sure it was Octavian.”

Percy snorted. “Never let that man near a DJ.”

He rested his back against the bar and closed his eyes, listening to the faint groaning of the chairs being pulled across the floor. “Hey,” he heard Jason say and he opened his eyes. The bar looked brighter than it had been before.

Jason came towards him, wiping his palms across his jeans and clearing his throat. “I wanted to talk to you if that's okay.”

Percy rubbed his eyes and pushed off the bar. He wondered if there was still some leftover pizza in the fridge at home; he was gonna devour that shit. “What about?”

Jason came to a stop on the other side of the counter, sighing through his nose and tightening his shoulders as if bracing himself. Percy suddenly wondered if he should have prepared himself for whatever was about to be discussed, but before he could even bother to put up his armor Jason opened his mouth.

“I like you, Percy,” Jason said.

Percy frowned. “I like you too, bro.”

“No, I mean... I  _like_  you.”

Percy felt his throat tighten. His eyes warily found Jason’s. “What?”

Jason rubbed his palms over his jeans again and let out a shaky breath. “I kind of have for a while.” He licked his lips. “Nico has too.”

Woah.

Wait.

Percy's heart felt like it had no idea what to do with itself. His brain was swimming, trying to grasp at logical possibilities that weren’t in in the pool.

“I know it's kind of a lot,” Jason said. He ran his fingers through his hair and tugged. “But Nico and I were wondering... Well, we were wondering if you'd have a threesome with us.”

It was like having the floor break out from under him.

Jason liked him.

Nico liked him.

Jason and Nico wanted Percy to have sex with them.

What.

“What?” he croaked.

“You can feel free to say no,” Jason said hurriedly. “And if you say yes, you can be sure we'll discuss things beforehand to see what you're comfortable with and what we're comfortable with.”

Percy held up a hand, closing his eyes and shaking his head as if that would help him gain some clarity. “Hold up, hold up, hold up,” he said. “What's happening here?”

Jason blinked. “What do you mean?”

“I mean: are you... are– what?”

“What?”

Percy could feel his throat tightening; his eyes stung. “You guys are just looking for a partner for a threeway?”

“I wouldn't say it like that.”

“Really? 'Cause that's what I'm hearing;  _Percy, Nico and I think you're nifty and want you to fuck us._ ”

“Nifty?” Jason said, choking on a laugh.

Percy scowled. “I'm not gonna be your Ken doll just because you and Nico are finally over your honeymoon phase in the relationship.”

“Percy, that's not what I'm asking you. I just... Nico and I both... have feelings for you and because of that we'd like to include you in a special night if that's okay with you. Annabeth said you might be okay with it.”

Percy wasn't sure what his face looked like, but he was sure it wasn't anything pretty. “Annabeth said?”

Jason shrugged. “Is it true? Because from here it looks like you're definitely not.”

Percy's jaw tensed. He stared at the counter. “I've liked you since Reyna first hired you.”

He heard Jason exhale. “You did?”

“You're really attractive,” Percy said, picking at a cuticle with his thumb, “and you're goofy and soft. And a nerd.” He heard Jason let out an airy laugh. He smiled, feeling wide open and way too vulnerable for his liking. “Nico's a good guy,” he said hesitantly.

“Yeah, he is,” Jason agreed.

“But I don't think I could do anything with you guys,” Percy said, “not when I'm so... emotionally involved.”

There was a pause.

“Percy,” Jason said, “that's what we want.”

Percy frowned. “What?”

“We're asking you to join us for a threesome, yeah, but... also for something more. If you’re up for it.”

“Something... like a relationship? Like... like polymorphism?”

“Polyamory.”

“Whatever. You guys want me?”

Jason gave a shy smile. “Well, yeah, I mean... If you'll have us.”

Percy felt a weight move from his chest. “You guys...? Really?”

“Really.”

“ _Really?_ ”

“Percy.”

“Sorry. I– I mean... Yeah. Yeah, okay, yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Percy smiled. “Definitely.”

*

“Look at that,” Jason whispered in awe.

“Careful,” Nico warned playfully, placing a kiss on the side of Percy's hip. “You'll make him cum.”

Jason grinned. “Sorry.”

Percy exhaled in a gust against the fabric of the pillow beneath his head. He'd arrived just an hour and a half earlier, a bundle of nerves dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie. The three of them had talked things over, made rules clear, showed papers proving they were clean, and then settled down to watch a movie that quickly escalated into two hands creeping up Percy's inner thighs on either side.

Now they were here on Jason's king size bed, Percy's forehead resting on his wrists while his ass stood in the air with Jason's three fingers buried inside. Percy groaned when Jason twisted them, then let out a whine as pre-cum dripped from the tip of his cock and Nico caught it with his finger and smeared it around his slit.

“Now who's gonna make him cum?” Jason said with a chuckle. “God, Percy, do you know how good you feel inside?”

“To a degree,” Percy grunted.

“You doing okay?”

“Mm _hmm_.”

“Are you ready for us to fuck you?” Nico asked gently.

“Not,” Percy said, looking up at him, “not at the same time right? Like...”

“ _Oh!_ Oh, no, no,” Nico said, shaking his head.

“We'll definitely mention if that's something we want to do and discuss that with you first,” Jason said with a light laugh. “We wouldn't do that to you out of the blue.”

“Kay,” Percy said, relaxing a little more and then groaning as Jason grazed his prostate. “ _Fuck_.”

“You want Jason inside you?” Nico asked, hand moving slowly up and down Percy's back, steadying him. “Or do you want him to suck your dick?”

“ _Ohh_ , geez,” Percy said with a laugh. “Fuck, that's a hard decision.”

Jason laughed, pushing his fingers in a little more, twisting, and then pulling them back slightly. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat.

“You know,” Percy said with a shuddering breath, looking up at Nico and licking his lips. “If you're into 69-ing, I'd really like to suck  _your_  dick.”

Nico hiccuped, coloring.

“You won't regret it,” Jason assured Percy, carefully pulling out his fingers. “The noises Nico makes are one of my favorite things.”

Nico went redder. “ _Jason_.”

Jason smiled at him, wiping the lube from his fingers onto the black comforter. “What? They are. Percy will see.”

“Yeah,” Percy said, smirking. His sweaty locks hung in his eyes. “I'm gonna see. Get that beautiful cock over here.”

The comment at least made Nico snort.

They re-positioned themselves so that Nico could lay beneath Percy, his long, curved cock reaching for Percy's mouth. Percy readily licked a stripe along its base, making Nico's breath hitch much to Jason's delight.

“You know, I could just watch you two,” Jason said, sounding breathless.

“You did not finger me for a half-hour just to watch us,” Percy said, amused. “So you better get in me.”

Jason laughed. “You don't have to tell me twice.”

Percy knew not to take Nico into his mouth before Jason set a pace; one unexpected thrust could lead to a use of teeth that would end their relationship, let alone Nico's cock, before it ever really started. So he held Nico in a firm grip with one hand, balancing on his other forearm, and went to town on the tip.

Nico moaned his appreciation and then in one swift movement he swallowed around Percy's cock like it was nothing – the sudden hot, wetness of his throat made Percy almost lose it. And when Jason finally pushed inside, he let out an embarrassingly loud mewl.

Jason let out a breathless laugh. “Oh, yeah,” he said, stroking Percy's ass consolingly as he waited for him to adjust. “Can't wait to make more of those come out of you.”

“Can't wait to see what kind of noises  _you_  make when  _you_  bottom,” Percy countered, feeling his thighs shake on either side of Nico's head. Nico's nimble fingers were tickling and stroking his balls; he wasn't going to last.

“Not that I need to bottom in order to make noise,” Jason said, a smirk in his voice, “but that better be a promise.”

Percy chuckled, then groaned as Jason began moving. The intensity of the warmth from his cock – Nico's tongue dancing across his veins and teasing the underside of the tip –  and his ass – Jason now thrusting at a good pace that lit up every good nerve ending along his inner walls – was almost too much. His orgasm was building low in his gut like an oncoming hurricane.

He took Nico into his mouth once he grew used to Jason's thrusts, feeling the uniqueness of the other boy's foreskin against his tongue. Nico whined beneath him as Percy applied a gentle pressure with his lips, sucking hard from base to tip. He took pride in the shakiness of Nico's hips and amusement in the moans as he teased Nico's slit with the tip of his tongue.

While playing with Nico was fun, all in all Percy wasn't sure how much more he could take, eyes watering as Jason's thrusts began to graze his prostate. Luckily, Jason was the first to announce he was cumming.

He bolted his hands to Percy's hips and thrust, thrust,  _thrust_ , making Percy grip at the sheets with his free hand to keep from flying forward. Percy couldn't even get a sound out, choking on curses until finally Jason buried himself as deep as he could and settled there, his nails digging into the soft flesh of Percy's sides. Jason hadn't lied when he said he didn't need to bottom to make sounds, letting out a series of high-pitched keening sounds as his body shook against Percy's.

Finally, his grip lessened and delicately, Jason pulled out.

“How you doing back there, big guy?” Percy asked, panting.

Jason ran a hand through his hair, sweat dripping from his forehead. “Mm,” was his only reply, settling on the bed beside Percy and Nico. After a few minutes of watching the two of them, he asked quietly, “How can I help?”

Percy immediately sent him a wicked grin, which Jason translated easily enough.

Nico let out a squawk as Percy suddenly pulled away from him and then choked on a moan and tossed his head back, covering his eyes with both hands.

Percy laughed, now laying on his stomach at Nico's waist and holding Nico's cock in his hand while Jason sucked the tip. “What's wrong, Nico? Too hot?”

“Hot damn,” Nico muttered weakly, his lips quirking beneath his hands as Jason and Percy paused to roar with laughter. “I'm close, just so you guys know,” he added once things quieted back down. “Just so, you know, you don't get cum in your eye or something.”

“I already have cum in my ass, what's an eye,” Percy said, grinning with leftover giggles.

Jason shook his head, smiling. “I'm a swallower, so I'll do it. Unless you...?”

“Gross,” Percy said, wincing, “it's all yours, bro.”

Jason gripped the base of Nico's cock and wrapped his lips around the tip before letting go so Percy could suck at the skin towards the bottom. Both of them fondled Nico's balls, making Nico let out cries that were as great to hear as Jason had promised. And just as Nico himself promised, not two minutes later Nico's breath hitched and his hips twitched up sharply. Percy was momentarily worried about Jason choking, but he and Nico had obviously done this many times before. Jason merely followed Nico's hips with his mouth, gripping the side of his hip with one firm hand and swallowing him down.

It was the hottest thing Percy had ever seen.

They relaxed for a few minutes, letting Nico catch his breath. Until finally, in the heated silence, Nico muttered against the sheets, “Percy's turn.”

“You guys don't have to do anything if you're too tired,” Percy assured them, his head resting on one of Jason's pillows.

Jason snorted. “Like we'd be too tired for you.”

Percy wound up with three of Jason's fingers re-buried in his ass, curling up into his prostate, and Nico's mouth on his cock. Needless to say, he didn't last long at all, jerking forward and moaning loudly as Jason planted that same firm hand onto his pelvic bone to hold him still. Like Percy, Nico didn't swallow, spitting instead into a small cup on the nightstand.

Percy hummed, melting into the sheets as Jason settled against his right side and Nico returned to the bed, settling against his left.

“That was good,” Jason mused.

“Fuck yeah it was,” Percy mumbled tiredly.

They were silent, listening to the faint police sirens on the street outside. A dog barked next door. Finally, Percy asked, a tired grin stretching his face, “Sure you're not meant to sleep with men, Nico?”

Jason laughed against his chest while Nico snorted, smiling.

Things would be good.


End file.
